The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for making articles composed of multiple pieces of limp material, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for precise location of a cut piece onto a discontinuous component of an article.
Garments, and more particularly disposable absorbent garments, have numerous applications including diapers, training pants, feminine care products, and adult incontinence products. A typical disposable absorbent garment is formed as a composite structure including an absorbent assembly disposed between a liquid permeable bodyside liner and a liquid impermeable outer cover. These components can be combined with other materials and features such as elastic materials and containment structures to form a product which is specifically suited to its intended purposes. A number of such garments include fastening components which are intended to be secured together (e.g., pre-fastened) during manufacture of the garment so that the product is packaged in it's fully assembled form.
For example, one such pre-fastened garment is a child's training pants, which have a central absorbent chassis and front and back side panels extending laterally out from the chassis adjacent longitudinally opposite ends thereof. Each of the front and back side panels has a fastening component thereon, such as a hook or a loop fastener. Conventionally, these components are cut from a roll of hook (and loop) material and placed onto a continuous web. The material to be cut extends from the roll into engagement with an anvil roll. The material slides on the roll, which is turning at a speed greater than the speed at which the material fed to the roll. A die or knife roll periodically engages the material on the anvil roll to sever a piece from the material, and the piece is then carried by the anvil roll to another roll or directly to the web of material where the cut piece is placed on the web. It is known to apply a vacuum to the anvil roll for the purpose of holding the cut piece on the roll while it is being transported.
A difficulty associated with this type of cut and place operation is control of the cut piece of material while on the anvil roll. Material such as hook material or loop material can be long and thin. It is difficult to control the material on the anvil. The material tends to move from side to side as it slides on the roll. Thus, the accuracy of the placement of the cut piece onto the other component is compromised. Controlling the position of the material is desirably not achieved by the addition of structure which will make it more difficult ultimately to release the cut piece onto the other component.